Tears Of Fire
by bluesoul63
Summary: Kikyo is summand by a woman named Nirvana, to help her in a battle against her brother. In return, Nirvana gives Kikyo her life back. However, Kikyo learns that Nirvana's brother is in love with her. Can she fight him especially with Inuyasha on his side
1. Chapter 1, The Alliance

**Chapter 1**

**The Alliance **

The moon shined brightly in the navy blue sky, as the stars twinkled and shined in the night. A breeze swept past running through her hair like fresh clear water, causing long raven strands to dance in the wind. She stood fast looking out at all the worlds wonder, feeling lost and confused. Her life now was meaningless. For so long she had waited to see Inuyasha again, to hold him once more, to hear the words I love you being spoken in her ear. However, Kikyo knew that all this could never be, for her reincarnation Kagome had taken Inuyasha from her. Or at least that is what it seemed like, even though Inuyasha has repeatedly told her that what she was thinking wasn't so, she couldn't help but think that it was true. Her heart was aching, as clear tears blurred her vision. She let a lucid crystallized teardrop fall down her pale cheek and hit the ground. "Kikyo,"a voice called from behind. Kikyo turned to see Keade standing by the stone steps that led to her gravesite. "Keade, what's wrong?" Keade took a step closer. As she approached, Kikyo saw that her sister had a stern look on her face along with a broken smile. "Some woman is here to talk to you; she says that it is urgent." "Is that so?" Kikyo replied with surprised tone. I wonder who it could be, Kikyo thought as she walked toward Keade's hut. She stepped inside and saw a women sitting and sipping at a cup of tea. "Kikyo, I have finally found you." The woman said with a joyful expression. Kikyo noticed that the woman had a spiritual sense about her. Nevertheless, she also noticed that it was tainted with evil. "What is your name, and why do you seek me out?" Kikyo asked while observing the woman. Any one could plainly see that the woman was quite a beauty, with long flowing black hair. Her eyes were that of a deep ocean blue not to dark, but also not to light. They showed only a hint of sorrow, along with that of pain. "My name is Nirvana, and I have traveled very far to find you, the great priestess Kikyo." Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she gave a suspicious glance at the woman. "Nirvana is it?" "Yes you are correct priestess." Nirvana smiled and stood. "You are very beautiful Kikyo, that is… for a priestess." Kikyo returned her smile and stood up as well. "So what is that you want from me?" Kikyo didn't bother to thank her for her compliment. Instead, she waited patiently for a reply to her question. "I have heard of your tale that involved you and a half-breed, but that is not why I am here. You see I am more interested in you then the story, and I need you're help." "My help?" Kikyo's tone was of that in disbelief, for some odd reason she could not help but find her self-waiting for the woman to change into some kind of demon. "Yes, my people are ill and they need someone of your spiritual stature to heal them." "How so are they ill?" Kikyo asked while pouring Nirvana another cup of tea. "It is oddly strange, for I do not know what is causing them the illness. All I know is that I need your help, please priestess you must help me aid my people. Or I fear that my kingdom will vanish from this world." Kikyo smirked, "you're a liar. You are the one that is killing you're people." Nirvana smiled once more; my, you are a clever little wrench aren't you? I mean really I never thought you would figure me out." "I did not decide to fallow the path of being a priestess for nothing. Now, what is it that you really want from me?" The woman walked closer to Kikyo. "I want you to join forces with me." "What?" "You heard me; I need someone like you on my team, against my brother Damien." "And you think I would help you?" "I know you well." Kikyo glared at Nirvana with a well-sophisticated look. "What makes you think that I will?" "I know you well because I have something of yours that I think you would like to have back." "And that is?" "You're life of course. I can bring you back to life." Kikyo's heart pounded with in her chest, her mind raced with thoughts of living once more. The thought of blood rushing through her body was more then she could bear. It's true her heart was there, however neither blood nor warmth graced her cold dead body. She knew that her heart was the only thing that the witch made sure she had, for it burned with hatred and love for Inuyasha, and she wanted Kikyo to feel that hatred. She wanted her to be devoured in it so in the end she would be easy to destroy. "So Kikyo what do you say?" Kikyo knew that this could be her only chance of truly being happy with Inuyasha. "Alright, I will do it." If this is what it takes to be alive and to be with Inuyasha then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2, The difference between Kikyo

**Chapter 2, **

**The difference between Kikyo and Kagome **

The wind carried a scent to him that was so familiar, yet so unreal it made old memories return that he did not want to be awakened. "Inuyasha, what is it… what's wrong?" Kagome moved her gaze in the direction Inuyasha was staring at. She noticed he wasn't blinking, or moving, he was just standing there and starring down at Kaede's village. "Inuyasha…" he turned before she could say another word and walked down the hill toward Kaede's hut. Kagome could tell that he was thinking about Kikyo, but she knew not to say anything about it. "So should we fallow him?" Miroku suggested with a devilish smile. Kagome wanted to fallow after him to make sure that he was ok; however, she knew that, that would be a bad idea. "Hey Sogo how about you and me go for a walk?" Songo could tell by kagome's phony cheerful voice that she knew Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo. Therefore, she knew it would be best for Kagome to walk off some anger. "Sure, come on lets go." "Miroku keep an eye on Shippo will ya?" "Yeah sure thing Kagome, you two girls have fun." As the girls walked off Miroku waited until they were out of site. "Well Shippo, how about we go on our own little walk. That why I can finish teaching you on how to get a beautiful, gorgeous woman." "I was waiting for you to say something like that; you are such a ladies man." Shippo added while shaking his head in none agreement at Miroku's behavior. Meanwhile Inuyasha could sense the scent of Kikyo and of someone else. He approached Kaede's hut and then stepped inside. "Oh its you Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to come and see me." "Kaede, was Kikyo here?" Kaede took a deep breath, and gave Inuyasha a weary sigh. "Yes she was here…three days ago. She left with a woman named Nirvana." "Well what did this woman want with her?" "You know I have not a clue." Inuyasha stuck up his nose and smiled, "that Kikyo what is she up to now." He walked back outside to take a look around he could still feel her presents, even though she wasn't there. Inuyasha glanced up to see Kagome standing in a field of flowers accompanied by Songo. It was true that Kagome was pretty, but she wasn't as near as beautiful as Kikyo. Kagome's attitude was nothing like Kikyo's either. For Kikyo was calm, quite, smart, and gorgeous, she was the definition of the word serene. Kagome was loud, annoying, however she could be at times quite. She was always there for him and for others. He knew that he had feelings for Kagome, but he truly loved Kikyo. And nothing could tear them apart again, not even Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3, Damien, Prince of Darkness

That night Kagome and Inuyasha gazed up at the stars in the midnight sky, while the others lay sleeping. He was very silent and content when he did speak. Kagome thought that he was just happy to be around her, but Kagome thought wrong. Inuyasha was thinking of Kikyo, of the kisses, and all the embraces he shared with her. He wondered how there lovemaking would be for the first time. However, Kagome interrupted these thoughts when she called his name. "Inuyasha what is it your thinking about?" He turned his head to look at her face but he didn't see Kagome, he saw Kikyo. He placed a hand on her face and caressed at her cheek. "I was thinking of you." Kagome blushed and then jerked back. "Wha…What do you mean you were thinking of me?" Inuyasha ignored what she said and stood up; he paced towards her and then stood in front of her. "Uh…Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha laid himself down on top of her and began leaving a trail of kisses down the base of her neck. He then went lower to her throat. Inuyasha once to her chest ripped open her shirt to revile round succulent breast. Kagome didn't know what to do; she had to admit that she did want this to happen, and that she needed it to happen. But was Inuyasha really thinking of her, or of Kikyo. He did say he was thinking of her…right. Inuyasha kissed on her breast softly and pinched gently at the now hardened nipples of her boobs. He licked over them with his tongue and then back up again in the same swift motion. Kagome knew then that he was not thinking of her, and that this was not no ordinary daydream Inuyasha was having. He was being controlled or under a spell of some sort. "Inuyasha, I am not Kikyo, so get of me." However, he was to busy rubbing on her breast and sliding his hand up her skirt. As he tore off her panties Kagome could feel her heart pound with fear, was Inuyasha actually going to do this to her. Especially while he was imagining her as Kikyo, that was what really drove her crazy. Inuyasha glided his hand up her legs feeling on the roundness of her hips when his hands reached that part of her. After he got his fill of touching on her, he then untied his kimono to pull out his large erected pennies. She could see the lust in his eyes the sexual need to take her. No the need to take Kikyo, the need and wanting of Kikyo was showing in his honey brown eyes. Kagome couldn't stand it, he wanted Kikyo more then he wanted her, how could he. "Inu…Inu…Inuyasha get off!" Even though Kagome was telling him to get off her, she knew that deep down that wasn't so. "If only…If only you wanted me Inuyasha and not her. I would give myself to you; just say that you want me and not her. Say, it… say I want you Kagome. Come on say it Inuyasha…SAY IT!" Inuyasha stopped before he could place himself inside her, he softly whispered, "I want you…Kikyo." Kagome felt her heart break, as Inuyasha drove himself into her, his hands were loving, but he pushed himself into her like a wild animal. Going harder, and faster, and harder and faster still, Kagome could not help but feel ecstasy, he was taking her some place were she had never gone before. While fucking her, he began to suck on her nipples, and move his tongue around them in a tender movement. She felt her self weaken and grow sick with need, she started to call and moan out Inuyasha's name. As she did, he began to increase his speed and pressure. Songo heard the sounds of moaning and immediately woke up. She thought that Miroku succeeded in getting a girl for once and was ready to go over there and hit him. However, she soon found out that it was Kagome and Inuyasha. "Uh…ummm… you guys…well you see…" Inuyasha stopped and faced Songo. "Kagome," Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kagome. "Ok what's going on why did he just call me by you're name." Kagome didn't answer she was to busy being concerned about Inuyasha. "Kagome, what happened, are you alright?" Kagome smiled, "Yes Inuyasha I'm alright. How about you, are you ok?" "Yeah I think so." "Did I turn demon again," Inuyasha asked seriously. "I guess you could say that," Kagome put on some knew clothes, as Inuyasha turned the other why, not noticing that his dick was sticking out of his pants. When dressed Kagome walked up behind him, and threw her arms around him. She moved her hands low and touched his thing with her fingertips. Inuyasha's ears perked up in surprise and shock. She then gripped his member and put it back inside his kimono and tied it pack up. "Kagome did I…" "Shhh… no you didn't Inuyasha, you snapped out of it before you could." Inuyasha frowned in knowing what he almost did, in what he could of did. He was thankful that Songo had woken up and interrupted them. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You know all you have to tell me is that you want me and I'm yours." Inuyasha flinched at her words. "Kagome you know I couldn't do that to you it…. it wouldn't be right. Because I… but before Inuyasha could, finish a shadowed figured appeared before them. Who are you," Inuyasha growled, as he sat up. A sexual seductive voice answered Inuyasha. "My name is Damien, Prince of Darkness, and I have a request to ask of you and you're friends Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4, The Message and the Agreement

"So you have a request do you? I bet you're the one that made me turn demon to get me to hurt Kagome."

Damien laughed, "It was more like a spell then a change Inuyasha, I had to get some fun out of this visit."

"Well what do you want?" Damien smiled and took a seat next to Miroku who had been awakened by the sounds of moans earlier, but he rather watch then to have disturbed them.

Mean while Kikyo was being entertained at Nirvana's palace. Many people lay dead on the floor while others served Nirvana food.

"When will you be giving me back my life?"Kikyo asked with impatience.

Nirvana giggled at Kikyo's eagerness. "My aren't we anxious. Come with me Kikyo, I will give you life." Nirvana said as she moved through out the palace.

"Lay down, this will only take a minute."

"Answer me, what do you want?" Inuyasha began to get irritated.

"Well since you asked so nicely. I am here for your help."

"Our help, with what."

"Well, I am at war with my sister Nirvana."

Miroku's eyes widened, "a woman is she beautiful?"

Damien gave Miroku a bizarre look. "Yes…and …why?"

"Because we are going to assist you."

"Hey wait a minute Miroku, what's in this for the rest of us?" Inuyasha questioned with a not quite satisfied tone.

Damien looked at Inuyasha with a wicked childlike grin. "How about 6 jewel shard, for you service."

"6, you probably don't even have that many, let a lone count." Inuyasha replied in a tone that was more then harsh.

"Inuyasha it is worth a chance."

Inuyasha gave a sigh and then agreed with the man's request. "So let's get going the sooner we get the jewel shards the better."

Kikyo spinned around admiring her skin color and warmth. She could not believe that she was actually alive again. "You have certainty kept you're end of the deal, now I will fulfill mine."

"Of course," Nirvana said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Kikyo asked while heading towards the door.

"I need you to take this Message to my brother; it is to declare the war we will start."

"Consider it done," Kikyo took the scroll from Nirvana.

"My horse will take you there. Oh and Kikyo be careful he is rather charming.

"Charms are not what I am there for." Kikyo mumbled as she went outside. Nirvana watched as Kikyo galloped away into the sunset.

"I hope you are as good at resistance as you clam you are Kikyo, I really do hope you are."


	5. Chapter 5, A visitor

Inuyasha and the group stared at the castle in awww, it had taken them three days to get there. And it seemed to be worth it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I don't like it here, I'm receiving strange vibes."

"Well you are the one that said lets give it a chance."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"Oh never mind."

Damien started leading them through his castle, as it started to rain. The airs scent was that of damp earth and moist spring flowers. The smell wondered through out every inch of the castle, as the thunder roared out side along with the flashes of lightning. Kagome jumped at the sound, and moved more closely to Inuyasha's side.

"Don't be afraid my dear, the lightning is not all that bad, and if you are that scared of it you could always sleep in my room."

Inuyasha gripped Kagome tighter. "No she will be sleeping in the same room as me."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that the two of you were a couple."

"Were not its just…"

"Are you two a couple," Damien asked as he gazed at Songo.

"What...well …" Songo blushed at the question. However, Miroku soon found a way to remove her flush of color. By placing a hand on her butt.

"No we will have separate rooms if you don't mind." Sogo quickly gave Miroku a venomous look, witch made him remove his hand.

"My Lord, A women is here to see you. An old man said as he entered the room.

"Hmmm, I wonder who it could be. Oh well, send her in please Hiroshi. You all may site down if you want."

As they sat down a figure appeared before them. The fire that one of Damien's servants had just lighted showed the shadow dancing on the wall with the fire light. They couldn't see the woman's face fore a dark green cloak was covering her features. Rain dripped down from her long white dress.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

The woman stood forward and removed the hood of her cloak. Then she stepped more in to the fire light.

"My name is Kikyo, I am a priestess, and I am here to give you a message from you're sister Nirvana."

Inuyasha could not believe that Kikyo was standing before him.

"Kikyo," he spoke her name beneath his breath.

She then turned in awareness of his presence, "Inu…Inuyasha." Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him sitting beside Kagome next to a blazing fire. In her mind, it was a romantic scenario.

"You come from my sister; Damien inquired as he approached her.

"Yes,"Kikyo said firmly.

While he stood in front of her, he could see that she was a rare beauty. Her eyes were of a dark autumn leaf brown, and her hair was as black as a raven's wing. He moved his gaze to her lips, which were a rose petal pink; this went well with her fair cream-colored skin.

"Well I sure hope you're the message."

Kikyo smirked at his attempt to flatter her, she could see that Nirvana was right he would try to use charm on her.

"I love the dress; let me guess my sister gave it to you?"

"Yes you are correct; my priestess attire was rewind when…" Kikyo paused. She did not intend to finish off her sentence. Anyway, she was too distracted by his good looks. He had very dark features, his hair was a jet black, and was short in length. However, his eyes were like an ocean, she felt lost when she gazed into them. There blue color had an oddly strange effect on her. She also noticed that his face was perfect it was almost as if it was sculpted, he was indeed handsome.

"So, Kikyo what is the message?"

Kikyo handed him the scroll, and then turned to walk out. But was denied permission to leave from Damien. For he had token her by the arm in order for her to stay.

"Do not leave so fast, stay a while."

Kikyo knew that it would be wrong to agree. She also knew that she and Kagome would be at each other's throats by the end of the night. She felt Inuyasha's stare on her as Damien held her arm in his grasp. Could he be gallous Kikyo thought?

"I guess, I could stay until the storm dies down."

"Good, you can sit by me."

Inuyasha watched closely as he placed Kikyo beside him. She was so stunning to Inuyasha, and this made him wonder what Damien was thinking about her. He already knew what Miroku was thinking. Damien found him self attracted to Kikyo. He could not help but want her, at this moment he knew that he was in love with her.

Kagome was getting frustrated she tried to pull Inuyasha's attention back on her even though she knew that it was no use.

"So," Miroku said to interrupt there thoughts. "What kind of demon are you."

Damien smiled a smile that showed his teeth, "I am one you have not heard of in this country. I am a vampire, as is all my people." We feed of the blood of humans in order to survive; however, I am more of a good vampire. I only take what I need in order to stay alive, I am not like my sister who takes more then she needs just to kill."

Kikyo gave him a questionable look, as did all the others. Kagome wanted to laugh but she knew it was most likely true, she knew that in her era, vampires were fiction but in this time -period, anything was possible.

"Well Kikyo it seems like the storm is not going to pass. Perhaps you should stay here for the night."

Kikyo's minds filled with doubts about staying, but in the end, it seemed like she had to agree.


	6. Chapter 6, All alone

Damien walked up the long narrow stairway that lead to the upstairs. Everyone fallowed behind him, even Kikyo. Who still wasn't sure if she should be there? Kikyo tried to avoid the looks Damien was giving her and tried to focus on Inuyasha. However, he was to busy watching Kagome's every move. After Damien had showed them all to there rooms and bid them good night, Kikyo couldn't help but spy on Inuyasha and Kagome. Why shouldn't she Kagome spies on them all the time. She tiptoed out of the room to only find Inuyasha waiting out side of her door.

"Inu…Inuyasha, wha…what are you doing here."

Inuyasha grinned and reached for her, but Kikyo didn't run into his arms. She stood looking at him as if he was mad.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said with a soft tender voice. "What is it what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kikyo replied as she threw her self on him. For a moment she thought, I could let him hold me for a moment. I could let him love me for only a moment. Tears started to sting Kikyo's brown eyes.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha finally spoke. "What are you doing? You know that its dangerous."

"Yes, I know, its just I made a deal with someone."

"With who, is it someone I know?"

"No, lets not talk about it Inuyasha, ok?"

"Alright, but I still want to know who it is."

Kikyo smirked," you are just so curious."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her, and held her in a passionate embrace.


	7. Chapter 7, Not Here

"Inuyasha, not here, we can't."

"Oh but we can Kikyo," Inuyasha replied in a ruthless voice.

Inuyasha then began to kiss her neck and grab at her breast. Even though they had clothes between them, Kikyo's body was on fire from his touch. Her mind raced, as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. After laying her on the bed, he began to kiss and take off her clothes.

"Inuyasha, not here this isn't the kind of place I want to make love at."

Inuyasha smiled, and then got off her, "I suppose you are right."

Kikyo returned the smile and then got up,"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Kikyo?"

"I mean what are you doing with this guy?'

Inuyasha stood up and rapped his arms around her, "well I'm here for the jewel shards of course. Now what are you doing here?"

"Well…you see…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice echoed through out the halls.

"I guess I got to go, know her she is probably in trouble."

Yeah right, she's probably screaming because she broke a nail or something, Kikyo couldn't help but giggle at the thought. However, she stopped when Inuyasha turned her around and smacked her, lol, just kidding, kissed her.

"See you later Kikyo." Inuyasha said before leaving the room to go attend Kagome.

"Inuyasha… why do you always go back to her? Why do you always leave to be by her side?" Kikyo muttered as she got back in to bed for a night rest.


	8. Chapter 8, Between the Two

Later during that night as Kikyo lay sleeping, she awoke to the sounds of voices. Leaning up from her pillow she got out of bed and roamed the now darkened halls.

"Kagome…I know that you are mad about me talking to Kikyo alone in private but…I cant help it. You know that I have feelings for you and her, and those feelings that I do have for Kikyo cant just be ignored. Please…please try to understand."

Kagomes eyes filled with tears at Inuyashas words, and could no longer be held back.

"Why…Why DO YOU LOVE HER INUYASHA???" Tears sprang forth as she spoke.

"Inuyasha Kikyo is dead and that's how it is, but I…I'm alive…do you hear me I'm alive! And I am real…can you not see that…I 'm real, and I love you Inuyasha! Therefore I am willing to do anything you ask, I am willing to die for you just say the word. Just say it."

Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha passionately. Inuyashas heart was overflowing with happiness, yet it was also drowning in tears. Could he just forget about Kikyo like that? Could he just lie to her like he is doing know by not being untrue? Also will he be able to face her in the morning? These questions seemed to haunt his thoughts, as he began to respond to kagomes kisses.

* * *

Umm, yeah well sorry so short. i know i havent updated on my stories in a while, but i intend to every day from now on. Yea next chapter i promise will be longer. But untill then leave me some reviews. Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9, The women in the chamber

Kikyo's heart was breaking; she didn't understand how Inuyasha could just forget about her that fast after just one kiss. Kikyo held back her tears, as she began to walk back toward her room. Yet something caught her eye from the shadows.

"What are you doing spying on me at this time a night?"

Damien smiled as he moved out of the darkness and forward into the moonlight that bathed the castle hall.

"Maybe I was, but were you also not doing your own dare I say investigation?"

Kikyo looked him in the eyes as she began to speak. "I was not spying on anyone, I was just…well I just happened to have been walking by and got an eye full that's all."

Damien smirked as he moved closer to Kikyo, so close that his chest was against her. He looked down at her breast and took notice at how visible they were in the nightgown he had provided. Damien was tempted to kiss her and do things to her that no other man had been able to do, let alone touch., but in that instant he heard someone call for him.

"Damien….."

"Marguerite," Damien heard the soft voice call his name again as he rushed into a chamber that before was not known to Kikyo.

Kikyo fallowed, she could not help but be interested. However, what she saw was somewhat of a shock, for instead of seeing a dark temptress of the night. She saw a young woman of about 20 lying in a bed of silk. Her hair was unlike any Kikyo had ever seen. For it was the color of the sunshine, no it was more like the color of a bright yellow daisy. And her eyes where that of a long forgotten light blue, that held a sadness in them, as well as a loving glow while Damien rushed to her side and kissed her hand.

Damien held her hand, and used the other to wipe a long blonde curl from the young women's face.

"I didn't want you to see her," He said as Kikyo moved towared the bed.

"Is…is she your wife?" Kikyo asked hesitantly.

"She is more then a wife, she is the reason I am still alive. She is my hope when I have none. This right here, this young woman is not only my wife but also my beloved."

"What is wrong with her, is she ill?"

"Not really, it is more of a curse, a curse from a priest when he lived in England."

Kikyo felt sorry for him, she also didn't know what to say, here was a man that was so strong and powerful, but yet when alone with the this women he was like a lost child searching for someone to love him. Kikyo couldn't bear the site of it anylonger and turned away.

Damien never took his eyes off of the women, even as he spoke, "When a vampire loses his soul mate, he to must leave the world. For there will be nothing left for me when my sun no linger rises.

* * *

Sorry so short i was in a rush, well hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10, In Front Of Her

Kikyo was brought to tears by the affectionate words and love Damien had for the blonde haired beauty that laid so still and silent. She wondered if Inuyasha ever thought of her like that, and then she smiled to herself, knowing there was no need for him to mourn if she left this world for good. For he still would have Kagome.

The woman looked at Kikyo for a moment and a smirk graced her lips.

"Damien…who is this woman?" She asked while still eyeing Kikyo.

"Marguerite, this is a priestess, she is staying here for the night with a few others. But don't worry my deasr they shall not bother you while they are here."

Marguerite gave Damien a sympathetic look, "My dear it does not bother me at all, besides you need some company now and then. You should not have to worry about me."

Damien looked at his wife and then back at Kikyo. He couldn't help but notice that he hadn't been able to look at her for quite sometime. Nevertheless, he knew why, he knew that from the first time he saw her he would not be able to resist her charm and beauty. He had fallen in love with her from just one look. Yet he could not forget about his darling Marguerite, the woman who was now, thanks to some holly fool going to die. He loved Margurite with all his heart, but He somehow felt those feelings disappear when he was around or even looked at Kikyo. He was fascinated by her, and he also was lusting for her. Damien couldn't Believe that he was able to think such thoughts as he stood kneeling beside his wife. However, he couldn't help himself. He just kept on thinking about how it would be like as soon as Inuyasha and his friends left the castle.

* * *

I know short again, but i promise i will write more later. Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11, My Kikyo

The next day Kikyo looked out side the window of her room, and saw that the storm had passed, and left nothing behind but puddles of water on the ground. She stared for a moment, lost in her own daydreams. That is until she heard a woman's voice call out to her.

"Yes," Kiyo said as she turned to acknowledge whom ever it was that was speaking.

"I have brought you some clothes," Marguerite said as she griped the rail of the bed.

Kikyo walked closer to help, but Marguerite put her hand up to stop her.

"I am not an old crippled, I can walk, and I know how to take care of myself."

Kikyo smiled, she knew that she was very head strong from the way the young woman held herself. Yet Kikyo also noted that sometimes being stubborn is not always the best quality to have. Especially when that hardheaded person is ill or injured.

"Well, I am very sorry that you had to see me like that last night, but I am glad that I had a visitor. I do get so very lonely when I am by myself. "

"Yes I'm sure you do, but doesn't your husband attend to you." Kikyo asked with a heartfelt tone.

"Oh yes, but I do so miss the company of my friends as well." At this Kikyo noticed that the woman's voice was sad and sorrow filled.

"Don't you have any one here in the castle you can talk with?"

"What….oh no, I am afraid that all my friends are long gone my dear." Marguerite said as her eyes held a faraway gaze. "Long gone."

Kikyo did not know what to do, she didn't know this woman at all, and here she was asking her all kinds of distressing questions.

"Well, I am sorry to have kept you from changing for so long, I must be off now. However, please, come visit me sometime again, I do so love to talk with you. And I am sure that my husband Damien would like that very much."

Kikyo watched as Marguerite walked slowly out the room and disappeared from behind the door. What a charming woman Kikyo thought to her self, but she has such sad eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as the maid tied Songo's and Kagomes corsets.

"Why the hell do we have to wear these things anyway?" Songo asked through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha replied with a devilish smile, "Hey I don't care what you guys got to wear, as long as I aint got to wear one."

Miroku cracked up at the image of Inuyasha gasping for air as the maid tried to pull the strings of the corset tighter.

"What are you laughing at Miroku, if I got to wear one, you got to wear one to." Inuyasha said with a serious expression.

"I most certainly will not! Oh and Inuyasha shouldn't you be checking up on Kikyo." Miroku inquired with a satisfied grin.

Inuyasha stared at him with anger-filled eyes, and was just about to hit him on the back of the head, when all of a sudden; Kagome looked back with a serene yet disheartened look.

"Come on you guys lets not talk about her this morning ok?" She said while she took a deep calming breath of air.

"Alright," Miroku chimed as he walked over to the window.

"Are we done yet," Songo asked as the maid finished lacing her up."

"Just about Ma'am," the young girl replied. "However, we still have to put on your over gown."

"What!" Kagome frowned, when she heard this, but was relieved when she and Songo had finished dressing.

The out come was beautiful though, for example, Songo wore an evening dress of soft pink in which the top didn't cover up her shoulders. The lace of the dress was white, and decorated the outline of the sleeves and the very bottom in which the dress ended. In addition, this same lace could be found at the top were it circled the breast line, and the top of the sleeves. The fabric ended when it had circled around completely, and both girls took awe of it. There was a split in the clothing, which came down from the waistline; it showed a brighter darker pink behind all the lighter fabric.

"Oh Songo that looks great on you!" Kagome said as she had her own evening gown placed on.

Songo blushed as she looked in the mirror, and stared in amazement at the dress. "Why I never seen anything like it, what ever happened to the kimono. I was always told that, a kimono is what a woman wears when she wants to entertain a man or be in his presence."

"He is from another country," Kagome answered back, as she rushed over to look at her self in the mirror as well. "In his time area it's the time of elegant ball gowns and such, he knows nothing of kimono, he just moved here to Japan."

Songo walked over to sit down on the bed, yet found it very hard to breath has she did. "Well I guess you are right Kagome."

Kagome paid no attention, for she stood marveling at her own reflection. The gown of red was quite stunning, there were no long sleeves, just short ones that hanged sort of lose and didn't cover the tops of her shoulder as she thought they would. The crown of the dress was v shaped, and showed a lot more of the top of her breast then Songo's did. However, the design was lovely. For the front were her chest was, was laced with white all the way down until it reached the hips. And the bottom of the gowns red shade was delivered grandly by the top of the dress. Overall, it was very glamorous.

Inuyasha and Miroku who had grown silent stared at them both as they placed there feet in the high hilled ball gown shoes; the maids had laid out for them.

"You guys look….you both look great." Inuyasha said as he moved his eyes from one girl to the other.

Miroku was thrilled, for both dresses revealed the top of there breast, and so far he didn't even notice the rest. That is until Songo gave him a hard cruel look.

"Oh yes they look wonderful." He tried to play it of with a smile.

"Ok come on I want to eat so let's hurry up and get down there already."

Inuyasha was trying so hard to be annoyed, Kagome could tell. Yet as she walked over beside him and took his arm, she felt as though she should not look back. Miroku and Songo were already greeting Damien at the end of the grand stairway. Yet she and Inuyasha only had 10 more steps until they reached the bottom. Don't look back she was saying to herself in her mind, please don't look back Inuyasha. Her mind continued on repeating theses words as she gradually kept moving along side Inuyasha. Kagome gripped his arm tighter, in a way that seemed to be possessive.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and saw tears shimmering in her eyes. However just as he looked at her, she become aware of his gaze apon her.

"Don't look back," She whispered, as though if he did she would never see him again.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her cheek, and continued to walk down the stairs with her. That is until Inuyasha saw Damien's expression.

Damien stared in wonder not knowing what to say. He didn't even notice Inuyasha looking at him strangely.

"What is he looking at," Inuyasha mumbled as he began to turn his head.

Kagome put both hands on him, as she felt more tears swell up in her eyes. "Please don't look back Inuyasha," she whispered softly to him, but it was to late for Inuyasha had already turned fully.

His eyes widened and drifted from every aspect of her. Fist the top of her breast that where showing them selves too willingly to him. Then, he moved his gaze further down to notice the smoothness of her slender neck; he dared not move his eyes but did anyhow. True the rest of her body was covered, however, the dress fit her body so nicely that it almost was as though it were apart of her skin. Damien could only imagine what lay hidden behind all those layers of fabric.

"An angle," He said silently almost so that no one could hear. He walked closer to the beginning of the steps, and reached out his hand to her.

"Come down here my dear; let us have a better look at you." His voice was calm and seductive as he spoke.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who hadn't turned his face back toward her ever since he turned away. He didn't even move, the only thing Kagome knew he was doing was breathing. For the soft panting sound escaped his mouth with a sort of long and loving sigh. And then he said it he breathed it so faint she could hardly hear it , but he said it.

Inuyasha forgot about Kagome and thought only of the black haired beauty that stood before him.

"Kikyo," he whispered. "My Kikyo."

* * *

well this one is somewhat longer so please enjoy! 


	12. Chapter 12, Valiant

Kikyoheld her breath as she walked down the stairs. She could feel everyone's eyes apon her, as she walked. Even Inuyasha who was no longer staring at Kagome, but at her. Damien held his hand out for her, and she accepted it graciously.

"My, that dress does flatter you." Damien said, as he looked her up and down admiringly.

"Why thank you Lord Damien, it was picked out…by your wife."

Damien turned toward her with a smirk, "Why if I didn't know any better I would say that you were out to get me."

"Wait a minute," Songo began, "you have a wife."

Nirvana smiled, and walked over to the sliding door of her mansion. She had to admit that she had grown accustomed to the Japanese way of life. The people already believed in demons, and monsters, so it was not as if she had to strike fear into their hearts by killing more then needed. At this Nirvana let a sigh escape her lips, she knew that she was somehow growing board of it all. Even though she knew, she had so much fun to look forward to.

"Nirvana," a strong tone shouted from behind her.

As she turned to glare at who it was that dared to disturb her, she let a wicked glare led to the person who had beckoned her. Yet her eyes softened as soon as she saw who it was.

"Valiant … I didn't recognize your voice at first. What kept you so long?"

The man seemed hesitant at first with his answer, as if to be careful on what he should say.

"I…am sorry, but I was held up by some business back in England. But that doesn't matter, for I am here now."

"Yes, so you are." Nirvana moved closer, and giggled at how Valiant moved back a few steps when she approached him.

She knew that her plan was going to need him, and she knew that Kikyo would return on the marrow, but what she didn't know is how Damien had a little plan of his own. The war that she had declared would not be so much as a war, but more as a battle of territory, and power. Which Nirvana had no doubt about gaining.

"Why do you back up when I come near you Valiant, are you afraid of me." Her voice was filled with hints of laughter as she spoke, but the man that was before her did not weaver.

"I did not come here to play games. So if that is how it is going to be, then I shall be going back to England were I belong."

"Oh come now, it was just a question, and besides, surely you the most murderous and seductive vampire in England would love to stay around, and dare I even say take part in Lord Damien's death."

This most likely got Valiant's attention because before Nirvana even knew it, he was standing before her, caressing her cheek with his frozen death like hands.

"What do you have in mind," he asked as they gazed into each other eyes.

Nirvana leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Valiant returned her kisses, and embraced her lovingly; as they both let the moonlight above devour them.


	13. Chapter 13, A Guest for Dinner

Everyone grew silent, and waited eagerly for Damien's reply to the question. However, Inuyasha seemed most eager to hear it from Damien himself, that he had a wife. For that would mean that he couldn't possible love Kikyo, nor would he have a chance with her. But Damien it seemed still tried to appear nonchalant to the matter of the question and his smile widened.

"Well I imagine most men my age do." Was his only reply.

Miroku smirked and gripped Songos arm casually. "Come on Songo lets take our seats before Damien grows weary of our questions and kicks us out before we even get a chance to eat."

Damien laughed as he escorted Kikyo to her chair. "Why monk you don't think me that heartless do you?"

"Oh not at all, but I have been in many circumstances in which going on an empty stomach has happened." Miroku finished by giving Inuyasha a quick but hateful look as he thought back on the memory.

Inuyasha smiled and was about to say a remark but was cute off when Kikyo finally took her place across from him. In which Inuyasha also noticed was the seat on the right of Damien.

"So where exactly is your wife Lord Damien?" Inuyasha asked somewhat curious but more aggravated by the seating arrangements to really care.

"My wife Inuyasha, just so happens to be very ill there fore she can not join us for dinner tonight. Perhaps another time though."

"Why not tonight?"

A chanting yet soft soothing voice called out from atop the stairway, which made all eyes immediately travel there.

"Are you embarrassed of me dear husband? Or is there something that you do not wish for me to see?"

By this time, all eyes were o the woman she could feel their gazes but didn't pay any attention to it. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances and then proceeded to gawk at her. Inuyasha noted that she was very, very beautiful, even if she was ill. Her hair was unlike none he had ever seen and the only way to describe it was to think of a yellow flower of some sort. Her eyes caught Inuyahsa's interest immediatlity; he had never seen eyes that reminded him of the sky as much as hers did. Yet they held a longing in them that could not be placed, and matched the saddened blue of her dress. She was very pale and somehow still very attractive even if death was lurking behind the corner for her somewhere.

Miroku on the other hand was too intrigued in her beauty too even care if she was sick, but still grew anxious too see how this entire scene would play out.

Damien's face turned cold and his voice stern as he watched his wife try to maintain her composer in order to walk a short distance more down the stairs.

"Don't you take another step."

"Oh, what are you going to do about it my love, toss me over your shoulders and carry me away? Sorry my beloved but you already promised me that, and look at how you fulfilled it." Marguerite couldn't control the shacking in her voice that gave away her former strong stature. Even more so as she could not control the urge, she had to get up out of her deathbed and see her husband flirt with another woman in her own home.

Damien's first reaction was too grab her by the throat and choke the living life out of her, for saying such harsh and painful words. However, he calmed when Kikyo spared him a softened glance.

"Your not feeling well wife, I suggest before you anger me even more that you take your self right back up those stairs and rest." Damien tried to sound at ease but his teeth clenched as he spoke, and his mind was telling him to drag her up to her chamber and lock the door.

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" Marguerite asked softly, as she turned away so that no one could see the tears that now fell from her eyes.

Marguerite felt a stab of pain at his response to her arrival, had he not wanted her to be the lady of the house, his hostess, his wife?

"Dearest you know that you cant be up and about in your condition. I just don't want to see you in any pain."

Marguerite let out a sarcastic laugh as she turned slightly toward her husband once again and than toward the woman beside him. "I understand…I understand completely."

Damien had fallowed his wife's gaze and when he found that her eyes were resting on Kikyo, he jumped up out of his chair and sent it flying backwards, along with the wine glass that he purposefully through across the room to show his anger.

Marguerites paid no mind to his temper tantrum and proceeded to finish going down the stairs and this time was successful. Nevertheless, her husband was at the end of the steps to greet her.

Damien was furious and outraged at her disobedience. He did not understand why she was talking to him like this. It was almost as if she wasn't her self.

Marguerite felt weak and unsure of herself, but she had to keep Damien beside her, she couldn't loose him, not to anyone.

"Have you stopped loving me darling, is that it?" She let her tears flow down her ashen cheeks for they were already evident in her voice.

Damien rapped his arms around her. Holding her lovingly in his embrace. "Woman", he whispered softly into her ear. "Have you gone mad? You are the only woman that my heart yearns for. The only woman that my body aches for. Marguerite you are my soul. Don't you ever forget that."

Marguerite wanted to believe him but in her heart knew that what he said was not completely true, and something inside of her snapped.

"NO!" She shouted as she swung at him. "All that you say is nothing but lies. I hate you. Do you hear me, I hate you!

Kikyo stood up from her chair along with the others and rushed over to help Damien. She didn't want to see neither him nor his wife hurt one another so she knew she had to stop them.

"Marguerite," Kikyo called, "Marguerite come with me so I can put you to bed."

However, Marguerite wasn't listening; she was out of control and no matter what Damien did or said now there was no stopping her anger.

Marguerite was crying hysterically and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get a grip on her self it was like she was in the ocean and was being tossed carelessly by the waves. She had to fight against the current to survive, she had to breathe. She couldn't breathe. Marguerite stepped back from Damien and let out a terrifying scream, she was gasping for air and in a fatal attempt to fill her lungs with it, she ripped the front part of her dress, exposing her self to all in the room.

Damien shocked by her actions and more concerned than angered reached for her, but was too slow. For she had moved quickly away and laid her self on the ground. Screaming and hollering for something that was unknown.

"Damien," Kikyo murmured. "We have to get her sedated and calmed down."

"Yes I know."

Damien couldn't look at Kikyo right than, he just couldn't. He felt bad enough that his wife went crazed with jealousy before he could even touch Kikyo. He didn't want to know what she would be like after he did make love to her. Why had this had to happen, why did his sister know to create such a great ad powerfully arousing decoy to distract him.

Inuyasha walked over with Kagome and they both gathered the woman up into there hand once she ceased screaming and instead stared blankly up at the ceiling. She was in a state were her mind was not working as it should. She was almost insane it seemed, though nobody dear say that.

"Give her too me," Damien reached out for her, and when Inuyasha went over too place her in his arms Marguerite seemed to awaken from her comma like state and began to fuss and scream once again.

"Uhhh…I don't think she wants to go with you." Inuyasha felt foolish holding this mans wife in his arms, especially when her bare breast were touching the fabric of his kimono. He never had a woman so close to him like this when she was almost fully naked. Too bad she wasn't in her right mind Inuyasha thought silently to himself.

"Come Inuyasha, I'll take you to her bedroom she needs rest." Kikyo smoothed out Marguerites hair from her face and then began to walk towards the steps with Inuyasha fallowing from behind.

Kagome instantly grew angry and had the urge to fallow them. Songo and Miroku could not believe what they just saw. Especially Miroku, it was the first time he was able to peek at a woman with out being called a pervert, or were hit with a huge rock.

"I am sorry that you had to see her like that. She is not normally so out of it. That was actually the first time she has acted that way. Please forgive her."

"Of course she cant help that she is not feeling well." Sogo was the only one to reply and to try comfort Damien with a soft touch on the arm. "Here, come on come sit down."

Songo lead him to a chair and smiled at him. "You need some rest yourself."

Damien thanked her for her kindness and concern, but knew that this was going to be a long night. How would he ever be able to resist Kikyo? How could he go on living without his wife or her love? Damien had come to a crossroad here and there was only on road he could take. Or was there?

* * *

I hope everyone likes it, oh and thanks for the reviews! 


	14. Chapter 14, The Third Person

After what seemed like hours of playing maid and nurse, Kikyo and Inuyasha were able to settle Marguerites nerves and get her dressed and into bed.

Kikyo grabbed a damp cloth and began to wipe at Marguerites face. "Thank you foe helping me Inuyasha, it is much appreciated."

"Yeah sure, anytime Kikyo. But ummm……is she gonna be alright?"

Kikyo smiled and then turned to look Inuyasha in the eye. "I sure hope so. There is life in her still. She just has to find it herself."

"I see." Inuyasha walked a bit closer. "Well Kikyo now that were alone, I can finally tell you something that has been on my mind for quite sometime now."

"Oh," Kikyo began as she focused her attention back on to Marguerite and not so much on Inuyasha.

She is just trying to ignore me, Inuyasha thought. Well I won't let her.

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and grabbed her from her arms, pulling her up of the bed and turning her around to face him. "I don't understand you Kikyo. Why must you always be so difficult?"

"Because, Inuyasha, that's how we humans are. Difficult? You of all half breeds should know that."

Inuyasha angered by her remark at calling him a half breed took her and slammed her up against the wall. Placing himself closely against her and than kissing her roughly on the lips.

Kikyo was shocked she never seen Inuyasha act with such passion and for a moment felt relived that he did so. She wanted him to hold her and smother her with his kisses but, she knew that they just couldn't continue. Not like this and most certainly not now.

"Inuyasha we can't now it's just not the right time."

Inuyasha ceased kissing Kikyo and frowned. "Then when will it be the right time."

Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyahsa's cheek and tried to smile. "I don't know."

Inuyasha backed slowly away from Kikyo and then headed towards the door. "I'm leaving tomorrow Kikyo, and I hope you do the same."

There was no reply from Kikyo, nor did Inuyasha expect one all you could hear was the slow sound of the door creak as it was being closed behind him.

Kikyo tried to fell proud of her self for resisting, but she didn't. She felt raw, and needful. Feelings that she had no use for, nor did she want them. She walked over back toward the bed of Marguerite and looked down at her. Kikyo could feel her life energy fading away slowly but surely.

Kikyo reached out her hand and caressed Marguerites face. She was her she could tell that they were similar. Especially in love. Kikyo couldn't help but feel as though she was becoming the Kagome when it came to Damien and Marguerite. She felt like a third person and that was not satisfying to admit.

Kikyo shook her head from her thoughts and started to get up from the bed when all of a sudden Marguerites hand reached out and grasped hers. "Please Kikyo, don't take him from me."

* * *

yeah this was short and stuff but i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. So enjoy for now. 


	15. Chapter 15, When We First Met

"Please Kikyo don't take him from me, he is all I have left. Without him……" Marguerite turned her head away from Kikyo and looked out side the window. "I am nothing."

Kikyo sat back down beside her and smiled sweetly. "Marguerite, I would never do that to you. I couldn't it just wouldn't be right, besides me and Damien are two very different people and you two seem quite the perfect match. So please Marguerite get better, get better for Damien."

Marguerite slowly faced Kikyo and looked into her pleading eyes, but said nothing requiring the subject they were on. "Do you love the half-breed known as Inuyasha?"

Kikyo blushed and then looked away. "Yes, I do. Far more than I would like to admit it."

Marguerite laughed softly. "Yes, I can tell. That is the exact same way I used to feel about Damien. I mean I still feel the same but now that we are married I do not feel as shy and useless around him. I feel like I belong at his side, no matter what."

Kikyo nodded in response. She knew that Damien loved Marguerite just as much as she loved him. But he was letting this war between his sister influence him, which almost always seemed to prove, never good.

"So tell me, how did you and Lord Damien meet?"

Marguerite thought for a moment and than smiled all the more, showing off her pearl white teeth. "Well that is a story I haven't told in a long time. Let me think I met him when I was…oh id say about sixteen and I knew from the moment I saw him that I loved him."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"Yes I suppose so, you see me and Damien first were introduced by his sister, yes funny I know. But would you believe it if I told you that once long ago she and I were best friends."

Kikyo thought of Nirvana the woman who had given her back her mortal life in exchange for her servitude. The woman for what seemed for reasons unknown wanted her brother ad the man Marguerite loved dead.

"No I don't think I can see that."

Marguerite sighed, "Oh well, that's alright to tell you the truth I can no longer even picture us being friends pity isn't it, to think you know someone so well and than to have them push you aside for someone else."

Marguerites eyes were we with tears now and her hands held the covers tightly in there grip.

"But anyway yes we were introduced by Nirvana at a tea party. He was there with Nirvana's betrothed Valiant, and the instant he saw me he reached out his hand for mine and kissed the tip of my fingers ever so gently. I couldn't believe his indecency yet I also didn't care. I guess you can say that after that he and I were inseparable."

"I see, but Marguerite when did Damien change you into a vampire?"

Marguerites eyes grew cold and she pulled her hand out of Kikyos reach. "That's enough I believe, after all I hardly know you, and I would like to rest if you don't mind."

Kikyo shocked but understanding her reaction got up and walked slowly out of the room and shut the door silently behind her. She knew when to continue and when to stop, and it was most certainly the time to stop.

Damien was on edge that night, he had been drinking and drinking heavily not that it mattered so much if he did. For tonight he was much hungry for something or should he say someone else.

His mind lost track of time as he gazed into the fire and all he could think about was having her and tasting her. There could be no other way to ease his suffering. Damien knew he had to take Kikyo and it had to be tonight.

* * *

Sorry it i left you all hanging, but there will be a lot more to come soon so yeah enjoy! 


End file.
